tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Angry Birds Toons
From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search Angry Birds Toons is a Finnish animated TV series based on Rovio's video game franchise of the same name. This animated series provides explanations for the rivalry between the birds and the pigs; it also relates the birds' and pigs' (so far) comedic adventures among themselves and against each other. Episodes are being released on a schedule of one per week every Sunday. There was an introductory episode called "Meet the Flock," which introduced the characters to the audience and gave most of the birds their names. None of the green pigs have been identified by name so far, but all the various types of pigs visible in the Angry Birds game (such as the king pig and the helmeted pig) have been shown. The episodes are all fairly short; so far they are all under three minutes. No dialogue is used, only facial expressions, sound effects and simple vocalizations, similar to many of the Tom & Jerry cartoons of the mid-twentieth century. This allows the cartoons to be understood by virtually all cultures worldwide without alteration or translation. As of September 2013, Angry Birds Toons has been viewed more than 1 billion times since it launched in March 2013.[1] As of July 2014, ToonsTV has been viewed over 3 billion times.[2] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angry_Birds_Toons# hide *1 Specials *2 Characters *3 Series *4 Spin-offs **4.1 Piggy Tales *5 Home Media *6 Angry Birds Toons Episode List *7 International distribution *8 External links *9 References Specialshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Angry_Birds_Toons&action=edit&section=1 edit In 2011 Nickelodeon has shown Angry Birds: Wreck The Halls, a Christmas special aired on December 17, 2011;[3] and Angry Birds Space, an animated prequel to the video game of the same name in March 2012.[4] Charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Angry_Birds_Toons&action=edit&section=2 edit *Red (the Red Bird): (Voiced by Antti Pääkkönen and Antti L. J. Pääkkönen) *Chuck (the Yellow Bird): (Voiced by Antti L. J. Pääkkönen) *Bomb (the Black Bird): (Voiced by Pasi Ruohönen) *Matilda (the White Bird): (Voiced by Antti L. J. Pääkkönen) *The Blues (Jay, Jake and Jim) (the Blue Birds) : (Voiced by Lynne Guaglione and Heljä Heikkinen) *Terence (the Big Brother Bird): (Voiced by Heljä Heikkinen) *Bubbles (the Orange Bird): (Voiced by Antti L. J. Pakkeon) *Minion Pigs: (Voiced by Antti L. J. Pääkkönen and Antti Pääkkönen) *Corporal Pig: (Voiced by Antti L. J. Pääkkönen) *King Pig: (Voiced by Antti Pääkkönen) *Chef Pig: (Voiced by Aku Laitinen) *Foreman Pig (Voiced by Rauno Ahonen) *Professor Pig (Voiced by Antti Jaakola) *Chronicler Pig (Voiced by Chris Sadler) *Zombie Pigs (Voiced by Antti Pääkkönen) *Goliath Prisoner Pig (Voiced by Antti Pääkkönen) *Guard Pig (Voiced by Antti L. J. Pääkkönen) *Prisoner Pig (Voiced by Antti Pääkkönen) *Snail (Voiced by Aku Laitinen) *Different Pig (Voiced by Aku Laitinen) *"Ray" (Voiced by Antti L. J. Pääkkönen) *Bomblebee (Voiced by Douglas Black Heaton) *Goliath Pig (El Porkador) (Voiced by Antti L. J. Pääkkönen) *Hard Pig (Hambo) (Voiced by Antti L. J. Pääkkönen) *Gnome (Voiced by Eric Guaglione) *Caterpillar (Voiced by Antii L. J. Pääkkönen) *Tenor Pig (Voiced by Gian Majidi) Category:Angry Bird Toons Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Category:Mikael Hed Category:Lauri Konnttori Category:Mikko Polla Category:Antti Paakkonen Category:Antti L.J.Paakkonen Category:Rovio Entertainement Category:Toon City Category:Atomic Cartoons Category:AdMob Category:ToonsTV